Fabulous
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: They have always been fabulous, but together, they have been and will always be ultra fabulous.  Incest.  Het.


Title: "Fabulous"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG  
>Summary: They have always been fabulous, but together, they have been and will always be ultra fabulous.<br>Warnings: Het, Incest, Established Relationship  
>Word Count: 667<br>Date Written: 6 July, 2011  
>Challenge: For a DiteysBlessings LJ comm's game<br>Disclaimer: Ryan, Sharpay, all other characters mentioned within, and High School Musical are & TM Disney and any other respective owners, not the author. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Since he had last seen the star of his world, Ryan had been traveling the nation. He had become a star in his own right and was actually living one of his most cherished dreams, but yet something had been missing the entire time he had been away from the beauty before him. Her matching blue eyes gazed into his, her head resting on her hands. "Ryan," she said, "free charge for your thoughts?"

He smiled at her and reached out, his fingers entangling with her long, blonde hair. They'd been laying on the bed, just sharing and relishing in each other's quiet company, since she had returned and rescued him from her monstrous bed. Ryan still half expected the thing to suck them back up, but so far it had stayed down this time. It was because of that bed that he'd not dared to move until she spoke his name, but now he smiled wistfully as he stroked her silken strands of gold. "I was just thinking," he remarked, "that it's been far too long."

She nodded and leaned her cheek into his hand; his eyebrows arched in quiet surprise. "It has," she agreed, "but I'm so happy for you. You've been playing your music all across the nation, and your show's a major hit! Everybody knows your name!"

"And everybody's going to know your name very soon," he assured her.

"Ryan," Sharpay queried, her full, soft pink lips pulling down into a pretty pout. "Why aren't you happier? You should be ecstatic!"

"I am," he answered. "It's just . . . " He watched the way her golden hair shimmered against his long, agile fingers as they swept through her natural curls. "I just always thought we'd shine together."

She reached out, took his other hand, and gave it a soft squeeze. "We do," she told him.

He smiled sadly, his blue eyes shimmering with unspoken tears he'd been keeping at bay ever since he'd left her side. "You're fabulous," he whispered, "all in your own right."

"You're fabulous, too," she told him, as she always had behind closed doors. Then she grinned as she added, "But we're mega fabulous together!" She bounced across the bed, landed right before him, and, with no space left between them, wrapped an arm around him and pulled her brother closer. Her eyes twinkled into his as she told him, "Nothing's ever gonna change that." Then she kissed him, and Ryan's thoughts were affirmed.

Something had been missing ever since he'd left his twin, and now Ryan knew for certain just what that was for that hole was finally filled. Life might have taken separate paths for them, something they'd never thought would happen growing up, but they were still only complete when together. His fingers entwined with hers as Ryan deepened their kiss. She was fabulous. Their lives were fabulous, but the most fabulous thing of all would always be their love!

"Ryan?" Sharpay called his name again as her lips lifted from his. Her forehead remained pressing gently against his as she spoke to him, her whispered words washing over his lips and making him tingle even more from head to foot. "I want you to show the world how fabulous you are, Elton, but never forget you rock me most of all. You'd better keep bringing me your fabulous self every chance you get."

"Really?" he asked, grinning.

"Absolutely, Fabulous Boy," she returned his grin before wrapping her arms around his lithe shoulders and bringing him down on top of her. They kissed again, and Ryan heard the fireworks exploding that Sharpay's kisses had always caused in his mind. They were whole again. They were as fabulous as ever, and nothing would stop them! Sharpay's sparkle filled his world with its brilliant, pink light as they soared together on clouds of passion never traveled oft enough and yet also never forgotten. They were at their best together, only completed by each other's love, and forever, together, they would be ultra fabulous!

**The End**


End file.
